


What Are You In For?

by virusq



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best of the best are actually the worst.  It's always something with the ICPO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You In For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leaper182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182/gifts).



> When I read leaper182's yuletide letter, I cracked up laughing. I'd LOVE to read a story from the perspective of Zenigata's SWAT team, too. I hope this does some justice to it. :3

The older officer ignites his cigarette and takes a drag before fixing his gaze on the Rookie. He exhales slowly and kicks his feet up on the desk. “So what are you in for?”

The Rookie bats his eyelashes at the question, confused. “Sir?”

“Kevin lost $6k in a bust.” The officer jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “Micky dumped the Chief’s daughter. You?”

The kid gapes at his new team. He’d heard the stories, but...

“I’VE GOT YOU NOW, LUPIN!” Inspector Zenigata bursts from his office and rushes toward the exit, possessed.

The officer sighs. “Here we go again.”


End file.
